Cleanup
by Spacebabie
Summary: After the battle with Thailog's clan the denziens of Wyvern recover. (The 54th story in my ongoing saga)


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

___________________________________________________________________________

Cleanup

___________________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Gargoyles_

The gray skinned pod creature tearing through his leather like pod (The Shadow Project Feud)

Anglea being knocked unconcious, Matt killing Houston, Broadway killing Vlad. Mercutio throwing a knife at Ocelot

Thailog stabbing Xanatos

Remains of Coldsteel and battlment falling on top of Goliath

Gawain dropping his sword

"Plan B."~_Thailog_

The remains of Coldsteel carrying Thailog to the pod and merging with the controls. (Clan Verses Clan)

"I just switch the species around. For example if I performed it on Demona and Angela Demona would become pure gargoyle and Angela would be a weregoyle." ~_Owen_

Cecilia walking around as a human (Reverse)

______________________________________________________

__

Imbri Isle

He had no name, nor did he care for one. Not an official name given to him by the white coats like they gave to the four legged beasts that hunt him down. No, he did not want a name. A title he wouldn't mind, and he would prefer to bestow it upon himself. He felt like caretaker or sitter would be his titles, or perhaps even the watcher. Yes, the watcher would be a suitable title.

He crawled out to the entrance of the cave. His home, their home. A place where had fled to escape from the white coats. He was selected by his people to watch over the young when they emerged from their soft leather like pods, not quite fully grown, but close. He was to teach them how to hunt, to fend for themselves. He will teach them the truth about the white coats.

The sky was still the deep bluish-black of night. The only light shone from the sparkling, glowing crystals set frozen in his endless plain, and from the pearly white curved shape, a glowing crescent in the sky. It was still night. He had awoken too early. The large creatures that hunt him down would still be about, and he was hungry.

He did manage to bring up something with him to nibble, not a great meal to quell the burning appetite gnawing at his stomache. His warm and snug sleeping area had a small nook, a cut out area in the cavern wall in the form of a pocket. He had stored some of the food he had gathered the night before, a bounty of worms he found when he turned over a few rocks. He dragged handfulls of the wriggling treats with him when he went to survey the outside. 

The worms wriggled as he sucked them into his mouth, and even thrashed from side to side when he bit them in half. He shoved handfuls into his eager maw while he watched the sky, looking for the first thin crack of the early dawn light. 

He wasn't expecting the slow droning motor from the distance. His head snapped up, dropping half a worm from his mouth as he stared out to the nearest beach, his jaws stuck in mid chew. Some strange golden object was heading straight for the sands. He swallowed his mouth full before her bared his teeth in a snarl. More white coats had arrived.

He didn't care about the beasts, nor the worms. Staying low to the ground he crawled towards the beach as fast as he could. Perhaps it was close to sunrise and his enemy wasn't around. He hoped they weren't running about. 

He parted the tall growths of sea grass and sea oats apart and peered down at the sands. The strange object wasn't like the boat containing the white coats, or even the green coats It was much smaller than the white coat ship and it was shaped just like the pods the rest of his kind were sleeping in. Curiosity gripping his every being he crept closer to the metal pod. 

His feet had just left the the dry sands and stepped onto the gritty mud when two stiff folds on the craft slowly opened up. He wasn't sure what he was seeing next. It looked like a machine, but it was shaped like a creature simular to the White coats and himself. He continued to watch as the metal creature climbed out, large wings shapes were attached to it's back and long tentacle like appendages gripped onto the side of the pod. The long limbs pushed the machine up and his dark eyes widened at what he saw. The machine didn't have any legs. It's lower half was missing, leaving behind sharp cut metal and wires hanging like the wroms from his mouth when he was eating.

The machine had to depend on it's long tentacles to move around, it couldn't use its arms. They were full of the dark bluish black creature it cradled. Smoothly and slickly the machine slid from the ship and landed on the sea damped sand with a sildent bump.

The creature winced at the sight of the half thing trying to carry the much larger and heavier creature. He didn't know why he approached them. He felt he had to and when he neared the strange duo he could clearly see the flesh creature was injured. There were small lumps on it's skin and cuts that were not fully healed. Tiny droplets of blood trickled from it's side near the hip.

He released a whimper and stared at them with wide concerned eyes. The living creature's eyes briefly opened, revealing red eyes rolling back into its head. He didn't know why he and the half machine were on it's island home, but he knew the living creature needed healing and he knew of only one way.

He grabbed onto the legs of the large creature and and pulled gently, guiding both of them to his home. The machine didn't protest as it followed him, carrying the large beast by the arms, shoulders and large muscular chest.

The metal being could not fit into the opening of home. He had to drag the wounded being the rest of the way to the lair where the pods where. Some of the tunnels were a tight squeeze and he didn't want to risk further injury. The only way he could bring the large creature through with out pulling too hard or having the nearly closed wound open ever further was to pull slowly and gently. It was going to take longer, but it was the only way.

He was surprised at what only took him a few minutes to travel through seem like forever, but he finally made it. The amber egg shaped pods pulsated softly from the young creatures living inside. None of them were big enough for his guest, not even the pod he slept in for a long time would be able to cover his whole being. There was only one pod left. The pod meant for the large ape creatures. The only other pod that was empty.

The Watcher stroked the large pod, almost tickling it. The large egg shaped dome separated into four sections and opened, unfolding like a rose. He dragged the injured being towards it and placed him in the center. As he stepped back the four petals slowly closed sealing the dark indigo creature inside it's form. The chamber was a bit large even for the creature, but it will serve it's purpose and heal him of it's injuries.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

New York

The glowing pulses of the EKG machine beeped in a smooth rhythm. The strawberry blond woman listened to the shrill beeps of it, feeling it was almost in sync with her own heart beat. Fox knew her husband was wearing nothing but his silk boxers and pants under the covers and as tempting as it was to pull the blankets back and stroke the dark curling hairs on his chest she stood back watching him, his chest rising with each breath and his eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Fox," his mouth parted to unleash the whisper. She had to blink, wondering if he actually had spoken. "Fox," his voice was slightly louder.

She took his larger warm hand into her own ice cold ones. She hoped her fingers didn't caused him to shiver. "David?"

His eyelids slowly peeled back revealing bloodshot eyes. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"I think you have to stay in the medical room a few more days, and then just take it easy for a week at least."

"As long as they keep giving me the good stuff I'm happy."

Her pert lips curled up into a tiny smile. "When you fully recover I'll give you the good stuff." She stroked the dark brown bangs to the side away from his forehead before she placed a small kiss there.

She thought about her husband and Goliath's clan as she exited the medical wing and headed for the kitchen. David was recovering. Thailog's blade did penetrate through the metal armor of her husbands exo suit, but the suit was thick and David had enough sense to wear a layer of kevlar underneath. It was hotter than a sauna but it kept him safe. The sharp point cut through skin and muscle and stopped just short of his heart. The very tip just nicked it.

David was lucky. The worst injuries went to Goliath. The clan leader and his daughter was unconscious when they were brought in to the medical wing. Dawn brought relief to the medical team. The gargoyles bodies solidified into stone allowing their dormant state to heal them. Some of the clan were more injured than the others and Dr. Jones mentioned it would take more than one day of sleep to compleatly heal some of their injuries.

The weregoyles had to endure the pain of the daily transformation along with the injuries they sustained the night before. Frank and Matt were going to have to keep their casts on for the full six weeks and the smaller cuts and bruises were going to take days to heal. The only one who seemed pleased transforming into their human form was Gloria. she was free from the bandages that were wrapped around the end of the tail and planned on showing it at night once it had grown back.

Fox wasn't extremely hungry. She felt like all she could use was a simple cereal bar and maybe a glass of juice. She was prepared for the damage the battle had left the dining hall in. The labyrinth clan assisted along with Owen in straightening up the best they could. She was not prepared to see the dining room in near perfect shape. The legs of the long tables were held in braces, to keep them steady while the wood glue bonded and there were a few chairs missing as she was sure there were some potted plants in the room before that were not there now. Those could always be replaced. They were probably going to replace the entire dining set.

"Mommy, how is daddy?" Alexander Xanatos asked. A spoon filled with honey nut Cheerios remained suspended a few inches from his mouth.

Fox's own pale blue eyes locked with his before she noticed the others in the room. Jam spoon feeding Macy, Owen and Kitty quietly eating English muffins covered in strawberry preserves and crisp strips of bacon, Elisa bottle feeding Rebecca while Rowan sat in his highchair, suckling the tip of his tail, and little Charlie working on his own bowl of cereal.

"Your daddy is going to be fine," Fox answered. "He just needs to stay in the medical wing for a few days. It's the same for Macy's daddy and Charlie's daddy."

"Where's my mommy?" Charlie asked.

Fox brushed a stray lock from her eyes. "Your mommy doesn't have any owies. She's just very sleepy and wants to sleep."

"Angie?"

"Your sister is stone sleeping. After you transform she will wake up."

Owen dabbed his mouth with his paper napkin before standing up. "What would you like for breakfast Mrs. Xanatos?"

"I just want a breakfast bar and some orange juice," Fox walked to the kitchen. "You enjoy your breakfast, I can get it myself."

Kitty lowered her coffee cup from her mouth. "See honey? You can finish you breakfast in time for your interview."

"Interview?" Fox paused in her footsteps. "What interview?"

"WVRN called shortly before six this morning wanting to interview someone about wheat went on last night. The battle in the castle attracted a lot of onlookers. The Labyrinth clan had a heck of a time trying to make it here with out being spotted."

"Did they leave?" Fox asked. "The mutates and the clones I mean?"

"They are still here," Elisa answered. "Derek, Claw and Maggie are still asleep."

"And the children?"

"They are safe with Natalie back home."

The former TV star made a beeline straight for the pantry. After shoving around through jars of peanut-butter, canisters of oatmeal, boxes of cereal, Bisquick, and pasta, cans of various kinds of produce, and bags of beans and ricel she found the box containing the fruit and grain cereal bars. She created a mental note to ask Owen to show her where everything was stored. She had better luck with the search of the juice carton. She knew it was on the top shelf in the fridge closest to the oven.

She stared up at the kitchen calendar as she poured the juice into a small glass. She was going to take Alex back to school shopping that day. They will have to do it another time. Even if it was during the sales and she would have to brave through the hoards of shopping crazed mothers.

She returned to the dining hall to see both Kitty and Jam gathering plates, bowls, and glasses together. Elisa was wiping her children's faces. Fox noticed Owen was no where in the room. "Has he already left to prepare for his interview?"

Kitty adjusted her armload of dishes. "He's going to wash up and get dressed. We were going to the living room to watch, but if you are about to have breakfast we can wait until you are finished."

The red head held up her drink and her breakfast, still in it's wrapper. "This something I can eat while watching."

__________________________________________________________________________

Alex and Charlie didn't want to watch the news and would rather visit their fathers. Fox tried to explain to them their fathers need to rest and can't have them bouncing around the room. She promised them after the shows she would take them to see David and Matt.

Kitty brought a couple of coloring books and a large box of crayons into the Xanatos living room to keep the boys busy while the adults watch the show.

Elisa spread a small soft cotton blanket onto the carpet before she placed her son and her daughter onto the blanket. The wriggling infants sat, pulled their bodies up and watched as the others found a place to seat. They had only recently began to sit up on their own and didn't crawl around, unlike Macy who had to stay in her mother's arms to keep her from getting into trouble.

"When is it supposed to start?" Fox set her glass down onto the coffee table.

"In about ten minutes," Kitty picked up the remote controller and pressed the on button. The screen lit up with the two smiling faces of Katie Couric and Matt Lauer chuckling about some joke before the image changed to Willard Scott in South Carolina's Watermelon festival.

Elisa couldn't believe she was seeing this. "Watermelon? Who cares about watermelon?"

"I like watermelon," Alex said softly before he selected a pale orange crayon. "But I would rather see Owen on TV."

"Me too," Charlie nodded. "Watermelon and Owen."

"The interview comes after Today," Kitty explained. "We are just going to have to endure Willard wishing century yearolds a happy birthday and Matt and Katie's banter."

"It's almost over I think," Jam said while trying to get her daughter to sit still. "I really wouldn't know. It's been a while since I saw it last."

"Ah here we are," Fox smiled once the end credits finished rolling and the image of Travis Marshall appeared on the screen. 

"This is Travis Marshal with WVRN. Today we have a special report of what happened last night at The Eyrie building. At Eight Thirty last night a strange shark shaped air ship was reported in the city by several eye witness's. The images taken have shown it made a bee line for the tallest building in the city, docking beside the imported castle."

The camera cut away form Marshall's face to show a few minutes of different camera footage of the aircraft used by Thailog's clan. Some of the footage was smooth and steady while others were shaking.

The view switched back to Marshall. "The following hours were described as world war three by several eye witness's. The following footage contains booth sound and visual of the attack on the castle."

The vision on the camera was filled by the image of the castle and air craft once more. Small crashes and objects banging against each other we heard from the building. Two tiny winged creatures were seen on the tallest tower. One swiped at the other with a long weapon.

"This is not amateur Camera work," Marshall voiced over the footage. "WVRN's own cameraman captured the footage the night before." The sounds of the castle picked up right after the reporter stopped talking. 

Elisa cringed at the image of one of the gargoyles falling from the tower to the courtyard. "Goliath." She placed her hands over her eyes. "I can't watch." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her hands lowered before she looked up to see Fox gingerly touching her.

"Goliath probably glided down. I know its hard."

"Here comes tin skin." Jam pointed at the screen as the tiny image of Coldsteel rose above the castle. three smaller forms flew towards him. The footage ended before it reached the point where the Lex robots sawed Coldsteel in half.

"Darn," Jam shook her head.

"A strange event what will be further explained by the personal assistant to David Xanatos, the man who owns the castle." Marshall stepped back to allow the Camera space to be equally shared with Owen Brunet. The reporter nodded at the blond name. "Mr. Burnet, the city is wondering what went on last night."

Owen sighed. "When a person becomes as well known and famous as Mr. David Xanatos then a person would acquire as many enemies as him."

Marshall pulled back the microphone. "Are you saying these were business rivals?"

"More likely mercenaries for hire, paid by Mr. Xanatos's enemies."

"How much damage to the building did they cause?"

"Mostly it was thousands of dollars of damage done to the interior of the castle. There was also a few stones knocked loose by lazer blasts and a battlement from the tallest tower was blown clean off."

"How are the citizens of the castle?" Marshal's eyes betrayed the concern he felt while is voice never lost his reporter bravado. "I understand David Xanatos received a small injury himself."

"Mr. Xanatos was stabbed, but our medical team stitched up the gash and his own his way to recovery."

"Were there any casualties?"

"None to speak off."

Marshal raised an eyebrow at Owen's tone. "Were the ones who died a non human species?"

"I do not wish to deliver the information at this time."

"I understand, everyone who was injured are now recuperating in the medical ward?"

"They are recovering nicely."

"We are unable to speak with them?"

Brunet shook his head. "They are catching up on their sleep. The night before was trying evening. I also don't want anyone to see the state of the castle."

"I understand," Marshall chuckled. "I wouldn't want guests over if my home wasn't in a perfect clean condition." He turned to face the camera. "We are going to Cindy Wesh who is standing right outside of the 23rd precinct." A woman in her mid twenties dressed in an expensive mint green pants suit appeared in the small box in the upper right corner of the television screen. "Cindy are you ready?"

The woman in the small box nodded. Her short brown, neatly styled hair didn't even bob or move. "I'm ready Travis." The small box enlarged to take up most of the screen. "I'm standing in front of the twenty third precinct where detectives Matt Bluestone, and Elisa Maza, both who live in the Wyvern castle, work."

Fox looked over her shoulder at Elisa. "Looks like you received a shout out."

The tawny hued woman tried her best to smile. "I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood, but I'm still too worried to make jokes."

"You don't have to worry, your husband is healing much faster than mine."

"I know," Elisa lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't know if it's the drugs or not, but David was in good spirits this morning."

"She's about to interview Morgan and Remfeld," Kitty pointed to the television. The brunette reporter had just finished speaking to her microphone and held it out in front of the to detectives.

"You are correct Cindy," Morgan nodded solemnly. "Detective Maza, Elisa has always seemed like a little sister to me. Before she was partnered with Matt Bluestone I always looked out for her. Whenever she needed back up I made sure Remfeld and I were the first ones there. When I was woken around three this morning and told the news, this might mean I have to turn in my man card, but I cried."

"I think it takes a bigger man to actually cry," Remfeld said. "and to admit he cried. I regret that I didn't shed a tear. I guess I haven't been as close with Elisa as my partner had. I admit I used to have a crush on her, but I never had the courage to ask her out."

Elisa watched the screen with her mouth open. She noticed everyone turning to look at her with curiosity flashing in their eyes. "I never knew he had an interest in me," she sighed. "He never approached. I would have said yes."

"We were both relieved when we found out Elisa and her children were safe," Remfeld continued.

Cindy brought the mike back to her. "And what about Detective Bluestone?"

Morgan and Remfeld gave each other a long glance.

"Detective Bluestone is alive and kicking, but he did receive some injuries," Morgan said.

"And that is?"

"The worst damage is a broken arm. When we last spoke with Elisa she told us he was taking it easy in the medical ward. His wife is also sleeping and his son is perfectly fine."

"You have mentioned you might know who is responsible for the attack?"

Morgan nodded. "We feel one of the persons responsible is Jeremy Houston. He escaped from Riker's over two years ago and is believed to have been hired by Xanatos's rival."

"Except that little ba-jerk is dead," Elisa said. "And I don't blame Matt for taking his life."

"We also have with us tonight the two new partners of Bluestone and Maza," Cindy continued never loosing her painted on smile.

"What's with her hair?" Jam asked.

Kitty shrugged. "She doesn't have reporter hair."

"But it doesn't even move."

"Too much hair-spray is my guess."

The interview with Gamble and Kross was similar to Morgan and Remfeld. Both detectives spoke of their remorse and concern for their partners and relief that they weren't too seriously injured.

The last officer who was interview caused Elisa suck in her breath. "Polanski," her voice was dry.

"You don't like him?" Kitty asked.

"He thinks gargoyles are soulless beasts who belong in the zoo. I didn't like him even before I discovered the clan. He called me the exotic beauty behind my back."

"Maybe he has changed?"

Elisa shook her head. "I've known him for eight years."

Jam glared her hazel eyes at the two of them. "Shhh, they are talking." She held up a finger to her mouth and pointed at the screen as Cindy held her microphone to the officer.

"I think everyone is just sugarcoating it," He brushed his fat hand over his head, pressing back a few stray thinning hairs back into place. "They don't want to admit it's those things that are responsible."

"See!" Elisa pointed at the image on the set. Her voice was too loud for Rebecca. The female infant scrunched up her face and wailed. Her mother let out a long breath before she picked her up and placed her in her lap. "I'm sorry Re-honey."

"Quiet," Jam ordered.

On the screen Cindy raised her eyebrows slightly before she brought her mike back close to her pink glossed lips. "What do you mean by things?"

"You know," Polansky held ups his hand and curled the fingers, making them resemble claws. "Those gargoyles. They live in that castle too."

"You saying the gargoyles are at fault for the attack?"

"Of course I am."

"This isn't the first time the gargoyles were blamed for attacking their own home. If you remember they were proven innocent when two of the three individuals responsible confessed."

"Yeah, but these thing attract trouble. I'm sure they attracted those mercenaries to attack their home."

"Interesting theory, but what about your fellow officers who live there?"

Polanski shrugged. "I'm sure they are going to be okay, Elisa Maza talked to Captain Chavez earlier this morning."

Cindy retched her microphone from under his large lips while smiling politely at him. She did not ignore the flecks of saliva on the dark spongy screen. "While there are a few who might blame the incident on the gargoyles nearly everyone else are concerned about their fellow officers. Back to you Travis." Her image shrank back into a small box.

"Thank you Cindy," Travis Marshal smiled at the camera-man, knowing millions of eyes were on him. "I have with me another person who shares the same opinion as Polanski. In fact he has been the most vocal person to speak against the creatures." Marshall almost felt he didn't have to mention his the guest by name. He could clearly see the other man in the corner of his vision looking almost as stern and emotionless as he was. "I'm speaking with Jon Canmore."

Fox Xanatos blinked at the mention of the hunter's name. She should have guessed the reporter was talking about Canmore. She breathed in and glanced over her shoulder to see how the others were reacting. Kitty looked like she had just bitten her lip, Jam seemed to not care, but Elisa seething. Her teeth were gnashed together while her eyes were in thin narrow slits. Both Alex and Charlie were too engaged in their coloring to seem to care.

"We should have known he was going to say something about last night," Fox sighed before she returned her focus to the television.

On the screen Travis was asking over to Jon. "Thank you for join with us this morning Mr. Canmore."

"Thank ye fer having me," Jon kept his native accent as he spoke. He studied Marshall as he interviewed him, wondering if the older man would remember him when he was fellow reporter under the guise of Jon Carter.

"As many have expected you are placing the blame on the gargoyles?"

Jon nodded. "Aye, that be true."

"This isn't the first time you have blamed the gargoyle for destruction of public property. In fact you were part of the reason the 23rd precinct tower was destroyed."

"Aye," Jon clenched his fists and hung his head. "I didnae want to attack them because of the innocents within the building. I wanted t' wait until the sun had risen and then proceed with smashing their stone forms."

Marshall's face did not betray feelings of the younger man. He never liked Jon when he was working for WVRN and it wasn't because of the fan mail he magnetically attracted during his few days with the news station. "Your bother and sister had mentioned the same thing."

"We are not discussing what happened years age but what happened last night if I'm not mistaken."

Marshall nodded. "Now you claim that it wasn't mercenaries but actual gargoyles attacking the castle?"

"Aye, ye can see it on the tape itself."

"We are going to show the footage again," the image of Marshall and Jon were replaced with the official footage of Castle Wyvern being attacked by Thailog's clan.

"Freeze it right there!" Canmore cried out as Goliath fell over the side followed by Gaiwan. "They both were attacking each other. Ye can clearly see the wings on the both of them."

"It appears you are correct." The camera footage was replaced by the live feed of Marshall and Canmore. There was enough time for the reporter to recover for any shock he may have been experiencing.

"These beasts will battle each over for territory without caring they might end up accidentally hurting anyone."

Jam curled up her lips. "What an utter piece of horse doo-doo."

Macy stared up at her mother before she looked at the TV screen. "Uhhhnn, bad, bad." The whites of her eyes were over taking by a bright pink light.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Elisa shook her head. "When he was fighting the clan he didn't care who got struck in the cross fire."

"You are saying this was a bit like a turf war?" Marshall asked.

"More like fighting fer roosting ground, they are territorial beasts and I only wished they managed to finish each other off."

"And what if the clan that is originally living there unscathed."

"Then the human population in the city is still threatened by their presence," Jon's hands balled into fists. "I will make sure my organization will protect my for-" Jon closed his eyes. "My species no matter what."

"You have in the past attacked fellow members of your species because they protest against you that gargoyles are not a threat."

Canmore's eyes widened at the fact the interview was still being carried out. "That was the old me." He slowly lowered his arms. "Thanks to therapy and medicine I think differently."

"Even though you left before your at home therapy was complete?"

Jon sighed. "I had made another mistake. I have been recently given a clean bill of health."

Fox shook her head at interview. "They probably gave it to him because they didn't want a weregoyle on the premises. Jason told me the main reason Castaway was allowed to live with his siblings was because most of Elumore's employees didn't want a freak living there."

Kitty ran her hand through her pulled taffy colored hair. "You almost feel sorry for the guy."

"Almost," Fox spoke before Elisa could interject. "But not quite. He knows what it's like to be called a monster but he still wont let his hate go. He blames Demona for killing his father, and he still blames Goliath for causing Jason to become paralyzed." She kept her eyes on the television. The detective had shifted her attention to her children and gave both twins belly rubs, causing the infants to giggle.

__________________________________________________________________________

The granite like shell shattered off the twins bodies only four hours after it had formed. Both Rowan and Rebecca cried out, demanding their mother's attention.

"You're cranky because you are still sleepy," Elisa cooed while she held Rowan. The tawny colored infant thrashed his hands at the air while his mother gently rocked him back and forth. "Quiet down and we can go see daddy." She brushed the knuckle of her index finger against his wet cheeks. "You want to see daddy don't you?" At the mention of their father the twins sobbing slowed down and their voices quieted down slightly.

The raven tressed woman smiled while she placed a handful of diapers, bottle of talcum powder, scented baby wipes and a couple of bottles full of formula into the blue and pink striped diaper bag. "I know what will make you happy." She placed the lollipop red pacifier into Rebecca's sobbing mouth. She gently grabbed Rowan's tawny tail and guided the tip into his eager mouth, letting it brush against his bright candy pink gums. She held on until his lips clamped around the long appendage and he held onto his tail himself without any help.

Hoping not to upset them she picked up the halflings one at a time and set them down in their carrier. She slung the strap of the diaper bag over her shoulder and picked up the carrier, holding steady as not to upset the twins.

She wanted to see Goliath first before she checked on Matt and the others. She barely acknowledged the other members of the clan as she walked past them too the room that held Goliath, Angela and the unconscious chupacraba, correction, the now dead chupcabra. The moss green beast died earlier that afternoon. Elisa couldn't help to feel sorry for it. The creature was used as a pawn for Thailog

To her relief both Goliath and Angela were sitting upright while several nurses were cleaning the remaining bits of stone from out of their beds. Dr. Jones, a few other doctors, nurses and orderlies were placing him into a gurney that was positioned right next to his bed. The large gargoyle tried his hardest to help by propelling himself along with his arms.

"Good evening Detective," from his bed next to Goliath's Xanatos was sitting up with his shoulders, neck, and head leaning against his pillow. A lap top was perched on his lap.

"It's nice to see you Elisa," Angela yawned from the bed across the room. Elisa turned to see the young female from Avalon smile and blink her sleepy eyelids. Standing on one side was a Dr. Elisa could swear she had seen before and sitting on the other side of her daughter was Demona. The azure hued immortal held her daughter's hand, not even turning her head to stare at the detective.

"Your fine," Elisa closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "The stone sleep cured you."

"Not quite," Goliath said as he tried to sit up in the gurney. "My whole body is still sore and Angela is out of her coma, but she is tired." he winced slightly when several hands pressed against his chest.

"Did we hurt you?" Vasqueze asked.

The male gargoyle shook his head. "It's not the pain, just cold hands."

"I thought gargoyles didn't feel the cold," Elisa chuckled. The fact she could laugh about the sensation removed the tons of weight from her shoulders.

"We are used to things that should be cold. Human hands should not feel like ice."

Jones smiled as he turned from his patient to Elisa. "We are taking him the X-ray room. We heard and seen the evidence of gargoyles healing faster than humans when they are in stone sleep, but we are not going to be taking any chances. We have to see how much your husband is healed and are going to try to keep Angela awake as long as possible."

"How long?" Angela asked before releasing another yawn kept locked up deep within her.

"Until dawn."

"I can't even take a nap?" 

Demona's grip tightened slightly while she glared at Jones. "My daughter is extremely tired. I have read about those who received concussions were allowed to take small naps."

"That is correct, but no longer for an hour or two." Jones turned around and grabbed the front end of the gurney. "We'll let you know about the results."

Elisa smiled keeping her eyes on her husband until he was wheeled out of the room. "I guess if one of us stays in the room we can watch Angela, let her sleep for an hour or two."

"I think I'll just start with an hour?" Angela yawned as she lowered her head back against her firm yet comfortable hospital pillow.

Her mother gently rubbed her talons against the top of her fingers. "Rest well my daughter," Demona whispered to her. "I will wake you in an hour." She kissed her daughter's knuckles before she glared at Elisa. "You don't have to stay here detective."

"I can watch over her for you. You can be with Matt."

"I have spent the entire day with him and I love my mate, but I can only see my daughter during the night."

She tuned to Xanatos. "Are you sure your ready to sit up like that?"

The megalomaniac smiled weakly. "Alex visited me twice and each time he used his simple healing spell and Fox would hold her hand over my chest and concentrate on trying to get it healed. I'm still going to have to stay in bed for a few more days."

Elisa nodded and picked up the carrier. She returned back to the room where the rest of the clan was. A nurse was handing Hudson a paper cup full of water. The elderly gargoyle gave Elisa a friendly wink with his good eye. His wings had healed from their cuts but she knew the doctors wanted to keep him in bed until the doctors give his knee a further check up. "Good evening Lassie, now that ye will stay around long enough for a good evening."

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better," Elisa smiled at her friend.

"We all have healed mostly."

She glanced around the room. The gray female from Avalon appeared to have been given a clean bill of health. She was a handed back her black strapless top, fully mended, by Fox. She gave Mercutio a small kiss on his check before she left the room. The red web wing gargoyle ran his hand over his crest. It was pointing over the back of his head and it was no longer flopping over his forehead.

"You two seemed to have healed completely," Elisa smiled. She did not notice Rebecca's pacifier slipping from her mouth until the red plastic landed on the floor and the infant wailed. "Oh what happened little Re?" She placed the carry down gently so as not to upset Rowan. Her sons eyes were closed as his tail had slipped out from his mouth.

An olive colored hand picked up the lost pacifier. "I better get this cleaned off," Lexington said. "I double the fifteen second rule applies to pacifiers."

"You a life saver Lex," Elisa studied his body. Noticing he was also healed of his injuries. "Looks like you also got a clean bill of health."

"No scars or anything." He approached one of the beige pictures of water and filled another cup. He dunk the pacifier in it several times. "I wish I had some of those denture cleaner tablets . I read they were good for cleaning pacifiers and retainers as well as dentures."

"Thanks Lexington. where are Broadway and Rayne?"

"Rayne is getting her arm examined and Broadway is checking on Angela. He slipped through the door while you were talking with Hudson and her rookery siblings."

She placed the pacifier back into her daughter's mount. "How is Broadway?"

"He still has a few scars so they are keeping the bandages on him, but he is feeling a bit down about killing another gargoyle. Even though he was an enemy. He gave himself a vow of silence for the night. Mercutio is a bit dpressed too, but not as much. How is Angela and Goliath?"

"Goliath is getting X-rays too and Angela is still drowsy."

"Have you seen the others yet?" He swirled the pacifire around in the cup as he talked.

"I'm about to check on them." she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the twins' carrier.

Lex placed his hands on top of hers. "I'll watch them. You go and check on your partner."

___________________________________________________________________________

The other room was similar in construction as the one with Lex and the others. Same number of beds and walls painted in the same banana pudding shade of yellow. Matt smiled at the sight of his partner. His right arm was in a cast and held in pale green sling, contrasting with the rich gold color of his gargoyle skin.

"Hey partner," Matt greeted. "Hows everyone?"

Elisa smiled at Matt while sweeping over the room with her eyes. Frank had buried his beak into a Sport's illustrated. Marle was holding a smoothie near Brooklyn's wired shut beak, the long straw struck through the wires into his mouth. One bed in the far corner had a curtain drawn completely around it.

"Goliath and Rayne are having x-rays taken, Angela is awake but tired, Hudson is mostly healed but his knee is still sore, Broadway has a few scars and everyone is healed."

"And Mr. X?"

"Taking it easy, but he requested a lap-top to be taken to his bed so he can still do his work." Elisa winked.

"That guy will never change," Matt chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Brooklyn's jaw had healed but Marle doesn't want to take chance."

The crimson gargoyle nodded at Matt. He pointed at the golden gargoyle and tried to mumble.

Marle frowned as she pulled his drink away from him. "Don't try to talk."

"I'm pretty sure he will be a hundred percent healed tomorrow night," Elisa assured them before she turned back to her partner. "It looks like your horn has healed." Both of Matt's long slender horns were perfectly smooth and flawless. A complete change from the night before where the right one was cracked into two places.

Matt reached up with his good arm and stroked his horn from temple to he middle. "After I changed to my human form the cast and bandages fell onto my head and lap. They grew back as good as new. Same as our wings and tails."

"We told them so," Frank grunted from behind his magazine.

"Has Jam been here recently?" Elisa asked.

"She and Macy both were here. They will be back after Jam changes Macy's diaper."

"How are Jerry and Gloria?"

"They are as healed as much as Marle is and are down in the dungeon with Bronx," Matt answered.

"Desdemona and Othello?"

"Healed enough to be released."

"Like Cecilia and Mercutio." At the mention of the young gargoyles from Avalon brought a deep masculine sigh from the curtained area. "What was that?"

Marle turned to the curtain. "Gawain, he feels he shouldn't be here."

"Gawain?" Elisa blinked.

"He believed Goliath really was Thailog and reverse. He didn't want to hurt Goliath or the clan. He was lied to, just like those poor creatures from Mexico." the ice blue weregoyle closed her eyes and hook her head sadly. She felt sorry for all those who were tricked by clone. She felt a connection with the chupcabras. Like she they were both vegetarians believed to be carnivorous predatory beasts by those who didn't understand them.

"Should I say something to him?" Elisa stepped closer to the curtain.

"You shouldn't. He's really depressed."

"He needs to talk to someone. I'll ask Cecilia and Mercutio to speak with him." She tuned around to approach the door connecting the room to the one the rest of the clan were in. "I better see how Lex is doing with the twins."

The detective smiled when she saw that both twins were not giving the small gargoyle much trouble. He was cradling Re in his arms while holding a bottle full of warm formula to the infant. The baby girl's eyes were closed as she nearly quietly suckled. Elias son was being similarly fed by Cecilia.

"It looks like they were not too much trouble," Elisa looked relieved. She looked down at the warm cup of coffee Mercutio offered her.

"I didn't know if you preferred warm cider or coffee." he shrugged. "Cecilia made the cider and brewed the coffee and I heated up the food." He pointed at four way divided Tupperware bowls. Steam poured up form the assortment of steamed snow peas and carrots, grilled mushrooms and onions, fries, cheese sticks, fried shrimp, macaroni and cheese and bright red buffalo wings. "I can't cook, but I didn't want to pester Owen to ask him to cook for us, so I heated up all the leftovers in the microwave."

"I'm sure the clan appreciates it," she ran her fingers through his wild messy locks.

"I appreciate it," Elisa hadn't noticed Rayne had returned to the room. The orange hued gargoyle had a paper plate piled high with steaming food. She tried to stab at the food with the plastic spork she held in her left hand. Her right arm was free from it's cast but still held in a sling.

"Having difficulty trying to eat?"

The Florida gargoyle shook her head. "When it comes to handling forks and knives I'm pretty ambidextrous. I just feel wrong eating while Mr. Xanatos and the weregoyles are still hurt."

"They will be fine lass," Hudson reassured her while he used the remote to turn on the single TV set in the room. "They have been through rough scrapes before. I'm pretty sure they will be healed in no time at all. "He placed the remote down on the night stand next to his bed to accept the plate from Mercutio. "Thanks lad."

Elisa searched the room looking for another gargoyle she had yet seen that night. "Broadway hasn't returned yet?"

"He went to relieve Demona of watching over Angela." Lexington placed Rebecca back into her carrier. 

"I guess I can go and keep him and Xanatos company." She accepted her son back form Cecilia. "You haven't given food to everyone yet?"

The red web wing shook his head. "We haven't gone to the other rooms yet."

"When you do I want you to talk to Gawain. We think it would be best if you and Cecilia spoke with him first." She placed Rowan into the carrier and pulled up the gentle Winnie the Pooh blanket up to their chests and gently tucked them in.

The mention of her rookery brother's name brought a layer of moisture to Cecilia eyes. "Gawain," she breathed his name, hoping she was the only one who heard. She had wanted to curse the magic of Avalon for sending her, Mercutio and Fang all around the world but never to where Gawain was. The last memories of Gawain lingered in her mind. The warmth of his body pressed against hers. Their mouths closing on their first kiss. He training along with their rookery bothers and sisters under the treacherous eyes of Thailog, and the last image she had of him before she left her home. His flowing pearl white hair from the back of Thailog's motorboat.

Mercutio's eyes softened at the sight of his close friend sighing deeply with her eyes closed. He turned back to Elisa. "We'll talk with him." He gathered the resealed the dishes before he gathered them into a neat stack.

"Make sure their TV's are on," Hudson said before reaching for the controller and turning on up the volume. "Travis Marshall is about to start his Point Counter Point show."

"We'll be sure to tell them. Come on Cecilia I could use your help here." He slid a few of the covered trays closer to the gray female before he took an armful of plates.

Both Rayne and Lexington watched as the two of them slowly carried the Tupperware, paper plates, and sporks through the doors to the other room. "Should we help them?" Lexington asked. "They still have the coffee pot, cider and paper cups."

"They'll return," Hudson held up his hand to silence the two lovers.

On the small screen Travis Marshall, groomed neatly in a different three piece suit from the one he wore that morning introduced the two panels. "Already we have a few individuals blaming the gargoyles on last night's attack of Castle Wyvern. The most vocal being of Jon Canmore, also known as John Castaway, the founder of the quarrymen. Canmore was unable to appear tonight ,but in his stead are two members of his organization."

Lexington tried to cross his arms. "Gee, I wound why Jonny boy couldn't make it."

"Eat your dinner," Rayne poked at his side with the tip of her tail. Her mate placed a fry into his mouth as he watched the screen.

Sitting at the first table Marshall introduced a tall beefy looking man with copper colored hair cut short and a neatly groomed beard. Sitting next to him was a middle aged woman with dark hair.

"Representing the Quarrymen are Buck Dirwood and representing the Quarrymen Support Group is Lois Komrauf." Marshall walked a few steps and turned, making sure the camera followed him. "On the other side speaking on behalf of the gargoyles are professor Lennox Macduff from Colombia University and District Attorney Margot Yale." Marshall turned back to face the camera and smiled. "A bit of a surprising turnaround since the last time the professor and DA were here on opposing sides. May I ask, Ms. Yale, why the turnaround?"

Margot leaned over to the microphone in front of her. "There has been numerous incidents where the gargoyles have saved the lives of myself and my husband. All those times they didn't attack me but those who wished to pose harm to my husband and I. Sometimes they even checked back on us to see if were all right, but we merely screamed and ran away."

"As well as you should!" Buck's interruption caused Yale's eyes to narrow and her nostrils to flare. "Those monsters could have hurt you!"

"Monsters?" Margot arched an eyebrow. "The gargoyles are sentient beings who can talk, think and reason. Monsters are not capable of that."

"The lass is correct," Macbeth added. "If you took the time to try to communicate with them you will see what the District Attorney says is true."

Lois bristled at the mention of trying to communicate with the gargoyles. "I'm not going to risk my life trying to get near them. A few days before they world learned the truth of them I saw them during a subway ride. Those talons and fangs..." she closed her eyes and shuddered.

"I was on that subway too," Margot gestured to herself. "and I'm ashamed I screamed and cowered along with you, but remember this Mrs. Komrauf what happened before the gargoyles entered."

Lois clenched her hands. "We were being mugged."

"And who did the gargoyles attack?"

"The muggers."

"They are just trying to lead everyone into a sense of falls security," Buck spoke. "Once they have everyone fooled is when the will attack."

"Fooled lad," Macbeth scowled. "If that is so then why haven't they attacked their friends?"

"If they attacked their friends then truth would be known and instead of trying to wipe off the entire human race they will only have managed to kill a few

"There is only one species of animal that could be that cunning and deceitful. That would be humans. Are you saying all humans are like that?"

Buck was taken aback. "No not all humans, most of them follow their conscience. Something gargoyles don't have."

Margot's fingers dug into the wood. "There is no solid proof of this."

"The proof is what happened last night. These beasts are evil!" The image of his reddened face was the last thing on the screen before the television was shut off.

"Already played the evil card," Hudson shook his head as he lowered his arm. "If I was a gambler I would have bet one of them would have played it after the first fifteen minutes."

__________________________________________________________________________

The steaming cups brought a warm cinnamon apple scent to Desdemona's nostrils as the bluish gray female carried a tray full of cups down to the dungeon. She remembered how Goliath complained about how much he hated the way the dungeon was redecorated. The repainted walls, carpeted floors, the cameras and the lights. She did not voice a complaint. As long as the dungeons still served a purpose of keeping the prisoners locked away then there was no need to complain.

Dolph was back in his cell. The werewolf was perched upright sitting on a requested stool. He glared at the other prisoner in the cell next to him along with their guards, the weregoyle couple of Gloria and Jerry and the faithful watch dog, Bronx. All four of them had their eyes locked on the second prisoner. The clan decided to take one of the surviving enemy members while the Labyrinth clan took two others. 

The silver gray gargoyle from Jordan glared back at them. Momar kept his arms folded across his chest. His extra strutted wings were folded over his shoulders. The three talons on each wing clasped together. He turned at the sound of Desdemona approaching them. His mass of dreadlocks like horns rattled slightly with the movment. "So you have sent another to watch over me?"

The former dead gargoyle did not meet his gaze. "I am not here to watch you, although my mate and I are willing to take the place of our brother and sister here when they become tired." She lower the tray down in front of the weregoyles. "I am here to offer something to drink."

"Thank you," Gloria smiled and reached for the cup Jerry handed to her. "I love warm cider."

Jerry blew at the steam before he took a long sip. "Even in August this is pretty good."

"Your are welcome," Desdemona took the third cup and slipped it through the bars of Dolph's cage. 

The were wolf blinked his jade colored eyes at the cup being held out before him. "This is for me?"

"Yes it is."

"Thanks," he accepted the cup. "I am kind of thirsty, but why do I get one?"

"You helped my clan. It is not enough for you to be free but you at least deserve some warm apple cider."

The werewolf shrugged and took a slow sip. "Its been a while since I had cider."

Momar sat up straighter and pointed at the empty tray. "Don't I get a cup?"

The petulant tone of his voice caused Desdemona' eyes to light up with a bright lavender glow. "You attacked my clan, harmed my brothers and sisters and harmed my clan's children. You will only get water to drink." Her growl was followed by a firm bark from Bronx.

"If you talked to us you would get better treatment," Gloria added.

"I'm not telling you anything." The Jordan gargoyle's voice was in a low hiss as he turned his back towards them.

The bluish gray gargoyle blinked at Momar's gesture before she turned to the were's. "What are you trying to get him to tell you?" 

Jerry took another slow drink from his cider. "We are trying to get him to reveal where the rest of Thailog's clan escaped too. We believe they would have returned to the same place they were living in before they returned to the city."

"I shall not betray my clan." The dreadlocks rattled again while Momar shook his head.

"You betrayed your clan when you left them for Thailog." Desdemona's voice lowered.

"That clan is going to get themselves destroyed by protecting those who were ungrateful to them. My true clan was with Thailog."

"A true gargoyle clan protects. What did you clan protect?"

"We helped the humans who paid us."

"Gargoyles have no need for money."

"It is better to be rewarded than to help those who would sooner try to kill us than respect us."

Desdemona's eyes glowed the brightest shade of purple as the gargoyle grabbed the bars to Momar's cells and roared. "A gargoyle who does not protect becomes corrupt. You left your true clan to be lead by the most corrupt of them all. A gargoyle that is pure evil." She let the light leave her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulders. 

"Don't waste your breath on him," the orchid gargoyle shook her head. "He isn't going to talk, but we know who will."

"Who?"

"The mutate prisoner. We'll find out from the Labyrinth clan."

Nearly everyone turned to stare at Momar once more. The prisoner's eyes widened before the narrowed into glowing slits. He turned around and let out a frustrated roar. He knew she was going to talk and while he felt a bit of anger of the idea of her betraying the clan he knew she had to.

________________________________________________________________________

The beds in Wyvern were warm, and feather soft. It was only seconds before Maggie fell asleep that day, but she was glad to be home. She, Talon, Claw and a few of the clones transported the other prisoners the night before. Once the underground cells were secured they returned to the castle to help out with the cleaning. It had been a tiring night for everyone.

The golden furred mutate didn't know which of the prisoners to approach first. Would it be the dull green chupacabra with the news the other of his kind had died earlier that day or the other mutate with the request of the whereabouts of the last few members of her clan.

She decided to approach the chupracabra fist. Carefully and quietly she unlocked the metal cage and slipped inside with the plate of steamed vegetable mix of carrots, mushrooms, broccoli and snow peas, garden salad and dried fruit slices. 

"Hey there," she greeted while setting the tray down on the long bench like table. "I brought you something to eat." She watched the creature creep slowly to her. The small nostrils on the nearly non existant nose twitched. "I know it's not what you are used to eating, but maybe you have tried it before." She never removed her eyes from the creature while keeping her mouth pulled up into a smile.

The chupacabra kept the lioness like mutate within its field of vision. It's large black fathomless eyes blinked slightly while it reached down and picked up a few of the vegetables. It grunted before it bit into them.

"There is some cheese on the salad. I don't know if you had ever tried dairy before."

The creature replied by picking up a piece of the shredded cheddar and placing it into its mouth. After it swallowed it made a chirp like sound and nodded it's head.

"I'm glad you liked it. I never made a vegetarian meal before." She heard the beast chirp again. "I'm sorry we have to keep you here, but it's part of Derek's orders. Also we don't know how the humans would react to you." She watched the creature nod its head again. "You know you guys are kind of cute when one gets to know you. This won't be permanent. There will be some friends who will take you back to your true home."

The beast paused from nibbling at his salad. It's eyes widened to almost twice their original size. It would be so nice to be back in the forest, watching over the farmlands from true predators. Most of all it would be nice to be with it's family.

"There is some bad news though. Your friend who was in a coma died earlier today." Maggie closed her eyes, trying to squeeze back her tears. "I'm sorry."

The chupacabra slowly swallowed before closing its eyes and lowering its head.

"Please don't blame my friends in the castle. If anyone is to blame it's Thailog. He lead you a stray like he lead this one gargoyle from Avalon astray."

The chupacabra hissed at the mention of Thailog's name. The dark beast told him how he need the help of his people to fight a group of evil. If they stayed home his two pack mates would still be alive. He raised his head at the kind creature who gave him food. He gave her a gentle whimper.

Maggie folded her wings as she exited his cage and approached the glass holding cell. Like before she quickly unlocked the cell and entered with another tray of food. There was some of the same steamed vegetable mix along with macaroni and cheese, and fried catfish.

"How are you feeling Winter?" Maggie set the tray down on Winter's bed.

The glass cell's prisoner limped closer to her food. Bright white fur dotted with golden brown and black spots contrasted nicely with the crown of ruby red hair. Several bandages dotted the other mutate's bat like wings. An ace bandage was wound around her left knee. More bandages were wrapped around her chest, to help heal her bruised ribs.

"I'm in pain," Winter sighed. She tried to wrap her arms around her self, but winced.

Maggie tried to smile reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure you will feel better in a few days."

Winter shook her head. "Not that kind of pain."

"You lost someone who was close to you," Maggie nodded. "Someone you loved. I don't know if this will make you feel better but I have received contact the Redemption squad is on their way. Do you know who is part of the redemption squad?

"No, I don't but-"

"Fang is coming."

"Fang?" Her eyelids flickering open sending the tears scattering and falling down and soaking her fur covered face. "He's finally returning. There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"Our daughter is still in California."

Maggie froze. Her voice was stuck in her throat, like a part of an ice cube that was accidentally swallowed. She didn't have to coerce the location from the other mutate. "California?"

Winter nodded. "that was where we were living. My daughter is still there." she reached out for the other female. "Please you got to get her."

"There were others taking care of her?"

"Chi lin is sort of a mother herself. I knew she is taking great care off Spring."

"The others wouldn't try to move again. Would they?"

The leopard mutate shook her head slowly. "With so few of us they wouldn't try. They wouldn't even know where to go."

"Where in California?" Maggie kneeled down next to the prisoner. "We need to know the exact location so we can bring Spring home."

"Kubrit, its a small town in the north eastern part of the state."

"Thank you," the response was spoken in a whisper. "We are going to do everything we can to find your daughter." she slowly rose to her feet. She wasn't going to bother telling Derek the news, but instead she was going to find the nearest phone and call Wyvern herself.

___________________________________________________________________________

Through out the day Charlie Bluestone-Destine had worked hard on his crayon art and was ready to show his father with the small hope the image was going to cheer him up. He also had some good news. His mama was going to be on TV. From behind he could hear the footsteps of Alex Xanatos. He turned around to see his frined carrying a package of cookies and afew juice pouches.

One of the nurses was standing infront of the door, blocking the entrance to Matt's recovery room. She looked like she had just stepped outside. She was too busy checking her pockets for something to see the two young boys.

"My dada feeling better?" Charlie's question caused the nurse to startle, dropping her half full pack of cigarettes. The golden package of Benson and Hedges reflected the ceiling lights.

Alex adjusted the packets of Caprisun and bag of Oreos he was holding and frowned at her. "There is no smoking allowed in the castle."

Charlie stared at the pack before glancing back up at the nurse. "Smoking is bad."

The nurse nodded. "I know, I know." She bent down to pick up her pack. "I was on my way to the elevators. I just wanted to make sure I still had my pack."

"Smoking is bad." Charlie repeated without blinking.

"I know," she held up her hands, holding her cigarettes in one hand. "I'm trying to quit. I am down to only five cigarettes a day."

"That's good," Alex shifted his food items once more. "Can Charlie see his father?"

"Wanna see my dada," Charlie nodded.

"Go ahead, they are not resting. Unless you count the stone gargoyles as resting."

Both boys did not wait for her to leave. They slipped through the door. Brooklyn was indeed resting, sitting up in his stone form. Frank was also in a sitting up position with a tray across his lap full of puzzle pieces. There were several large sections of a large picture and dozens of single pieces.The number on the box indicated it included 500 pieces. There was only one person Charlie wanted to see. The second his eyes feel on his father he ran over to him. Matt was reclining on his back, trying to read the newspaper with his good arm.

"Dada!" Matt dropped the newsprint at the sound of Charlie's voice. "Dada look what I made for you." Charlie held up the piece of white construction paper covered with several smiling suns in a variety of colors.

"Hey let me see that," Matt reached for the picture. He held the picture outbefore him and smiled. "You drew a lot of happy suns."

"Sunlight is good for you. The suns will make you better." Charlie climbed onto Matt's bed, careful not to step on his father's legs.

"Well with this picture next to me I'm going to feel a lot better."

Frank looked up from his puzzle a piece was still in his fingertips. "Won't be long and I'll be getting cheer up pictures." He stared back down at the partly formed image bfore heconnected the piece to one of the smaller chunks.

"I brought some snacks," Alex held up the drink pouches and cookies. One of the bags slipped from the handful and landed on the floor with a plop. "Whoops."

"I'll help," Charlie slid off the bed and picked up the fallen pouch. He returned to the his father's bed and removed the straw from the back. "This one is for you." He pressed the candy red straw into the small silver dot on the back.

Matt smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks kid" He accepted the pouch from his son. Charlie was able to stick the straw into the weak spot.

Alex dropped another pouch on the nightstand next to Frank's bed. "Want some cookies?" He slid out the Oreos form the bag.

"Thanks," the man with the light brown hair smiled as he took four of the sandwich cookies.  
"Although milk would have been better, but I'm pretty sure milk would have been hard to carry ."

"It would have been," Alex said as handed another juice to Charlie before he held up the open package before father and son. "But I could have used magic to bring it up here."

"I'm gad you didn't," Matt took four cookies and placed them on his news paper covered lap. "Besides I haven't had one of these in years." He picked up the juice pouch and sipped a little from the straw.

"Charlie are you going to tell them the news?"

"What news?" Frank asked while he untwisted one of the cookies.

"Mama is going to be on TV."

"When?" Matt asked.

"Soon," Alex replied. "We have to find the remote."

"I got it," Frank picked up the remote from his nightstand and aimed it at the TV. The image of Cindy asking people on the street what their opinion was of what happened a couple of nights ago was on the screen.

"I have some other good news," Alex spoke after swallowing. "I know of a way to help you heal faster."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Remember when you turned to stone so Broadway could be human for a day?" He waited for both men to nod. "Well I could do the switching spell again. You turn to stone, heal and the next night I switch you back."

The detective nodded. "That would work."

"All the weregoyles?" Frank asked. "Or just Matt and me?"

Alex turned to face him. "The others wee not as injured as much as you guys were. It would just be the two of you."

"I guess we could do that, but I have one the question. How come you didn't heal Matt like that when he was hurt from battling vampires and the Pack or Talon last Halloween?"

The five year old shrugged. "I didn't think of it back then and my father wasn't as injured back then either."

Matt was the first to understand what Alex meant. "You are going to switch one of the clan with your father?"

The quaterling nodded. "If my father wants to."

Matt shook his head. "I'm not severly injured," he glanced down at his sling. "Just a broken arm. I don't really need it. I don't know about Frank."

Frank glanced at his leg and stared back at Alex. "Save your magic for your dad. Matt and I will be fine as long as we get to see what your father looks like as a gargoyle."

The quaterling shrugged. "If you are sure."

"I'm sure, that and I don't want Jam to get angry with me again."

Matt tried not to chuckle as he leaned back and stared at the TV. The person on the street was dressed in gray sweatshirt and pants. 

"You are saying the gargoyles are not to blame?" Cindy asked.

The man dressed full jogging gear nodded. "The gargoyles are friends of mine. They wouldn't attack anyone's home."

"It is rumored they live in the castle. Is this true?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't if that's true or not. If it is true then its more evidence they are not to blame. It wouldn't make sense for them to attack their own home."

"That is a fair assessment." she brought the microphone back to her and smiled at the camera. "We are now going to Wade Benson who is with Dominique Destine, while I try to see if I can get another interview with Jon Canmore. Wade?"

The vision in the camera switched to a young tan man with thick honey colored hair brushed neatly and a mouth full of teeth so white and prefectly straitght it looked more like he had a mouth full of Chiclets instead pf teeth. "Thank you Cindy." The man walked through the lavishly decorate office that was all to familiar to Matt. "We are here in the office of the famous CEO of Nightstone Unlimited, Mrs. Dominique Bloodstone-Destine."

Charlie clapped his hands together at the sight of his mother on TV. "Yay, Mama."

"Ms Destine, you live in Castle Wyvern." Wade asked.

The look in Dominique's eyes showed she wondered if Wade had asked a question or not. "That is correct. I moved in after my mansion was destroyed."

"Do you think those who were responsible for attacking Wvyern had anything to do with the threat on your life a few years ago?"

Dominique clenched her hand into a fist. "I am most certain it is. I believe a few of the attackers were those who raped me." Her fist struck the top of her desk.

"These mercenaries hired by Xanatos's enemy are your enemy as well."

"I believe I just answered your question."

"They are working together then." He blinked at the glare shining in the woman's green eyes. "Do they believe you and Mr. Xanatos have pooled your companies together."

"The idea may have come across to them."

"And have you?" Wade raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not. we may live in the same building, but David Xanatos and I stay out of each other's businesses."

"When you were attacked what was going through your mind?"

The immortal gave the reporter her coldest stare, the one reserved for the humans she deemed to be exceptionaly stupid. "What went on through my mind was making sure my son was safe, and before you even ask my son and the rest of the castle's children made it through unscathed."

"You seem to have escaped with out any injuries yourself."

"There are a few scrapes and bruises on me. They are not seen because I do not wish to take of my clothes."

The reporter nodded. "I understand, and how is your husband. I have heard he wasn't so lucky."

"He is only suffering from a broken arm." Her voice was tense, almost sounding as if she was trying to restrain herself from shouting at him, asking him how dare he ask such personal questions.

"I have a feeling he will be all right." He turned around to face the camera and smiled. "Well these are the words themselves from Dominique Destine. Any luck getting the interview with Canmore, Cindy?"

The image on the television screen split down the center. The image of Wade was on one half and Cindy. The brunette smiled and nodded. "I sure did Wade. Thank you." Cindy's image stretched until it took up the entire screen. "I have with me Mr. Jon Canmore." The cameras readjusted to show both reporter and Canmore.

At the sight of the blond weregoyle Charlie stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. "Bad man."

Frank raised the remote and pressed the off button. "Sorry if you wanted to see that, but I really wanted to shut the guy off myself." He glanced at the others. No one protested. He set the remote back down and returned to his puzzle.

__________________________________________________________________________

The discussion David and Fox were having were only halfway interesting to the ears of Elisa. She was too focused on the image of Goliath still locked in his stone form. She had decided to bring the twins before the sun had set. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the cracks form on her husband's body. Goliath stretched his limbs, sending stone pieces showering on both direction of his bed. His deep roar was accompanied with the cougar like cry of Angela waking up and the unique sound that was like a cross between a kitten's battle cry and the shout of a human infant.

The glowing light diminished from Goliath's eyes and the clan leader pulled himself up. "A lovely sight to behold when I first wake up."

Elisa felt warmth spread across her cheeks. "I enjoy watching you wake up." She turned from her husband to see Angela sitting up. The young female was different from the last night. She was no longer yawning and her dark eyes sparkled. It made Elisa think of the expression of being bright eyed and bushy tailed. "How are you feeling tonight, Angela?"

"I'm feeling much better," Angela pulled back the covers and slid out of her bed. "I feel so refreshed and well a little bit hungry."

"I think we both could use a little bit of something to eat." Goliath pulled him self out from his bed. His large feet touched the ground and he placed a little bit of weight on his legs. When they didn't wobble or feel the slight bit weak he stood up fully.

"I'm surprised you are taking your time," Xanatos said. "Even though you have been off your feet for the past few days you should be able to run a marathon by now."

"I have a feeling Dr. Jones is about to storm through the doors and demand I take it easy."

His eldest daughter tried not to giggle. "I'm pretty sure if he saw us walking and in perfect shape he wouldn't raise a fuss."

All three humans laughed. "You don't know Dr. Jones," Fox shook her head. "The man objected at Alex's idea of using the switching spell on David."

Goliath furrowed his browridges trying to remember what the spell caused. "Switching spell," He breathed the words when he remembered what it done before. Angela beat him to the follow up question.

"You are going be a gargoyle?" She turned to Xanatos.

The millionaire nodded. "The stone sleep will have me back to good health, and I want to see what all this fuss about gliding is about."

Goliath frowned. "You are not going try to attack me are you?"

"Whats the matter Goliath? Are you afraid I might be able to defeat you?"

The clan leader turned away from Xanatos's smirking face. "Let's go help the others take care of tonight's meal."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Elisa bent down to pick up the twin's carrier. Despite sleeping for only a couple of hours Rowan was suprisingly quiet and Rebecca who didn't stone sleep drifted off into a peaceful and quiet slumber.

A pair of feminine lavender talons grabbed on the handles before Elisa was able to grab them herself. "Please let me carry them," Angela offered.

"You may," Elisa replied. She turned back to the Xanatos's promising she would be back with food before she followed her step daughter out of the room.

___________________________________________________________________________

A slate gray hand with five talons curled into a fist and gently tapped against the curtain cutting off Gawain from the rest of the recovery room Brooklyn shared with the two were's. She hoped he would be more vocal this night. She and Mercutio tried to get a word into him the other night but their rookery brother refused to part the curtains. The only words they heard from was the young warrior blaming himself repeatedly. Asking himself over and over again, how he could be so stupid.

"Gawain," her honeyed voice was soft as the silk of a spider's web. "Gawain, please let us in. We want to talk to you."

"Please leave me be," their brother's voice came through.

"We don't blame you," Mercutio nearly winced as soon as he said the words. He tried to find the exact thing to say that wouldn't hurt their brother even further. "It's not your fault. You didn't take a life, unlike me." He lowered his head. "Either I or Broadway should be in there, not you."

"You took the life of the enemy who came here with the intent of killing the clan. You killed in the heat of battle while defending Cecilia. This is different. I sided with those responsible for nearly killing my sister, for those who caused you harm. I nearly killed the true Goliath."

"They don't blame you either," Cecilia said.

"Weather they blame me or not does not change the fact. I used my sword to harm Goliath. I should have listened to him. I should have figured out the truth a long time ago."

The web winged gargoyle shook his head and inched closer to Cecilia. He leaned closer to her ears. 'These curtains are not like doors you know."

"I know." She reached for the small opening in the pastel green curtain and pulled it back. "We are talking."

The emerald hued gargoyle did not look up at them. He was lurched over, his long pearly white mane hung over his head. Only his tiara of bony browridge and fleshy spiked bumps kept his hair from falling over his eyes. Once the screen was pulled back he folded his gold colored wings, trying to create a shield of leather.

"You are not going to hide from us for the rest of your life," Cecilia reached through the wings and grabbed his hand. "You almost killed Goliath, but you didn't. That is all that matters. We still love you."

"It doesn't matter," Gawain's voice cracked. It was on the border of weeping.

"Doesn't matter?" Mercutio asked. "It does matter, the clan has healed and we all forgive you. Elisa herself wanted to tell you we all have forgiven you." He new it was mistake the second he heard the deep sigh from the depressed gargoyle. "I am the lord of idiots."

"It's not your fault," Gawain said.

"That's what we have been trying to tell you," Cecilia chirped. "It's not your fault. It's Thailog's fault for using you."

"It is not entirely my fault, but part of it is."

"That is true," Cecilia said softly.

"Which is why I can't stay here any longer. I must leave." He unfolded his wings and slid out of his bed.

The blond gargoyle held out her hands in a blocking form. "Don't"

"I have to, Cecilia. I can't stay here any longer. Even if they say they would forgive me."

"Where are you going to go? Are you going back to Avalon?"

He shook his head. "I can't, not after all I have done. I don't deserve to be there."

"You feel like you have to go?" Mercutio asked.

"That I do brother."

"Don't leave until I get back," Cecilia stepped away and turned from the two gargoyles she had felt the closest to. She quickly exited the room, hoping no one noticed the tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Mercutio waited until the two of them were along before he continued. "Angela is going to want to tell you, you are forgiven. She had a few brushes with that clone before and she knows what kind of a bastard he can be."

"If I listened to Goliath we could have stopped Thailog from hurting Xanatos, and I could have saved Angela."

"You would have been injured even more."

Gawain shrugged. "That may be true, but I didn't. Instead I caused pain."

"And the pain is healed. Stone sleep took care of their injuries."

"What about them?" The green gargoyle pointed at Matt and Frank. "They are still in bed."

"They are weregoyles. The turn to human during the day, but their injuries are not that serious. Tonight is the last night they have to stay in the medical wing and they will be healed within a few weeks."

"I caused the other human to be hurt. I'm glad his wife shot Thailog, and I'm glad Elisa shot me. I deserved it."

"He's still alive."

Gaiwan glared into his eyes. "But he is still in pain."

"Not for long, Cecilia is going to switch with him."

The white-haired gargoyle blinked. "Switch?"

"Her species with his so he can heal faster via stone sleep."

"She's going to be human?"

"Only temporarily," Mercutio shrugged.

"I'm going to miss what she will look like. It's doesn't matter. I know she would be beautiful no matter what form she is in. I don't even deserve to look at her."

The web wing reached out and placed his hand on his wrist. "When we went around the world on a skiff she kept hoping the next place we visited would have you there. She was depressed she could not find you. She loves you."

"She loves you too. The only reason she did not take me as a mate back on Avalon because her heart could not decided between the two of us. You deserve her more than I do."

Mercutio fought hard to close his jaw. "She had feelings for me?" 

"I bet she still does. I want you to take are of her."

"I will but, will we ever see you again?"

Gawain walked towards the entrance. "You might, but I don't know when."

"Where will you go?" Mercutio followed him.

"That is another mystery I have not yet found the answer to." Both turned to the entrance to see the slate gray female with her arms full of large bags. There were a couple of duffel bags with zippers on both ends and a large back pack, the type used more for hiking than highschool.

"I made sure you will have enough to eat. Everything is non perishable." Cecilia handed him one of the duffel bags. "This one has supplies, medical supplies, a map of the north east, a compass, some matches, and a few other things you may need." She handed him the large knapsack and picked up the duffle bag. "This one has your sword. Promise me you will be careful."

"I will be." Gawain slipped his arms through the straps of the knapsack. The large bag fit between his wings with minimal rubbing. "I want you to take it easy my rookery sister." He slipped the strap of one knapsack over his shoulder and carried the other. He looked deep into her eyes, lingering, as if he wanted to kiss her. He brushed his finger against he side of her face before he left the room.

Cecilia watched his form continue down the hallway. She could see him trying to find the nearest window to jump out. She wanted to run after him but it felt as if her legs were already under the effect of dawn's magic.

"We heard everything," Matt said softly. The two youths turned to face him and Frank. Both weres had somber expressions. "We felt we shouldn't say anything."

"I wonder if maybe we should have," Frank sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Mercutio held up his hands. "Please I don't want to see anymore of people blaming themselves. Even if you forgave him, he still would have left."

"We are not," Matt tried to sit up. "I know Gawain needs to find where he feels he truly belongs."

___________________________________________________________________________

The last thing a person could say about Xanatos was he was a man who hated being the center of attention. The millionaire didn't mind having a crowd, but having them fill up the room he was trying to recover in did seem to be a bit excessive.

"I hope you don't become disappointed if I turn out to be an ugly gargoyle."

"Not disappointed," Lexington grinned. "We will have to something to make fun of you now." His smug grin was wiped away when he felt the tip of his mate's tail poke him in the back. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Rayne smiled mischievously.

Fox ran her fingers through the hair on the top of her husband's head. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will still be as sexy as always."

The injured man smiled at her. "If you truly think so." The gleam to his eye was all to familiar to Fox and he knew. "Because I do have an interesting idea for after I'm healed."

She stepped back, smiling. "Get that idea out of your head. Your only going to be a gargoyle for stone sleep and gliding. That is it, and then you are back to being human."

"Maybe another night then?"

She chuckled and turned to her son. "Alex, its time. Don't want to keep your audience waiting."

Alex nodded. "Please give me room." The child waited unit everyone had stepped back a few feet. The young boy ignored the bumping and complaining. He raised his arms and concentrated. "By this magical command of this young son, gargoyle switch forms with this human man." 

White opaque aura formed completely around Cecilia and Xanatos. Fast as a lightening bolt the auras shot up and leaped over the bed before landing on the gargoyle and human. The light slowly subsided as Cecilia tried to take a step forward and nearly fell forward.

The newly transformed human's pale creamy peach colored knees wobbled as she tried to main tain her balanc. She placed her flat heelson to the ground and stared at her hands. Seeing five thin and delicate fingers on her right hand and six on her left. "I'm human again." She brushed a few golden bangs from out of her eyes to see the crowd was not staring at her, but the person resting in the bed.

"How do I look?" Xanatos asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes are not. He felt a bit uncomfortable, as if he was laying on his arms, except they were attacked to his back and something had sprouted from his behind. Something long. He heard a few whistles before he raised his eyelids. "Is there a mirror I can look into?" 

"Here," Fox handed him a pale blue square mirror with a long and thick handle. He paused to glance at his now yellowish-green hand as he reached for it.They were larger than before and tipped in sharp claws

His face hadn't changed that much. His mouth did not elongate into a beak, and he still had his hair. His eyebrows were replaced with a thick cartilage browridge. Curling back over his head were the horns of a bull. "I'm quite pleased with the results." he smirked, the tips of his lower fangs protruded slightly above his bottom lip.

Fox turned to the smiling crowd. "Okay everyone, show is over. My husband needs to rest, and I'm sure Cecilia needs to lay down for a short while. Alex it's time for bed too."

"I'm not tired," Alex folded his arms across his chest.

"We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because mom's friend, Harry is coming, and he is bringing some of his friends." She reached for Alex's wrist and only paused to turn around to watch her husband as he stretched out his pine green bat like wings. She was right. He did turn out to be sexy as a gargoyle.

___________________________________________________________________________

The Labyrinth prisoners were not noisy, nor were they much trouble. They were still sore from their involvement on the attack of the Wyvern clan and that could be the main reason.

Claw paused in front of the steel barred cage of the chupacabra. He felt sorry for the poor creature. It lost some of its family. True, it aided the enemy but from what he understood the creatures were mislead. He paced closer to the glass cell holding Winter. He felt sorry for her too, but for different reasons. She lost a lover in the battle and her daughter was miles away.

"Claw?" The tiger mutate paused when heard his name being called. He recognized the warm and sweet voice as Maggie's. He turned to wave his hand widely at the approaching female and felt his jaw drop. He wasn't expecting for her to have company with her, and certainly didn't expect to see the company she brought.

"Claw looks who's back," Maggie stepped back to let her two guests through. One was a woman with blue skin and a head full of long pearly white plaits. A long antennae like growth protruded from her forehead ending in a small illuminated bulb. Over her outfit of seemingly normal human cloths she wore a gray cloak with the hood pulled back.

The other guest was more surprising to Claw. The chocolate brown colored mutate walked passed him. "Hey Claw," Fang barely spoke as he passed him. "Long time no see." Fang didn't care what the tiger mutate's response or the lack of a response was. He only wanted to see one person. His heart skipped a few beats as he stared into the glass holding cell. She was still as lovely as he remembered her. Gracefullybody covered in white spotted fur. Dark rust colored wings were folded over her shoulders. A fell of scarlet hair was kept in a ponytail by a beige scrunch. She did not seem to notice he was standing outside of her prison. The open book in her hands had received her full attention.

"Winter," He spoke her name outloud.

The white mutate nearly sat up straight in her bench and winced from the pain. Her eyes widened at the he sight of him. She looked like she wanted to leap to her feet, but because of her pain she slowly rose instead. The book she was reading was forgotten."Fang!" She shouted his name before she even placed her hands on the glass barrier. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me neither," he felt tears forming in his eyes. "I heard we have a daughter. What is she like?"

"She looks like you. She's a cougar mutate too, but more tawny in color and she has red hair like me."

"I can't wait to hold her." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to see he both of you."

"Where were you?"

"All over the planet, but mostly in Japan."

"What were you doing in Japan?"

"Adapting to a new clan, and helping the helpless."

"This is redemption squad. It's your new clan?" Her eyes narrowed when he nodded. "Instead of trying to find where I and your daughter where you decided to play hero with some group other than your clan?"

The cougar mutate sighed. "We tried to find you, but when we went to both Vermont you were not there. When we went to Mexico you were not there. We tried to find where you were, and not to get into any argument but the Redemption squad is my clan. We are trying to make a difference."

"I couldn't wait." She glanced at the floor.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ocelot and I became mates, and now she's gone." Tears welled up into her eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't want to be alone and she cared for me. she loved me and I loved her, I still love her." She reached up and buried her face into her hands.

"Are you telling me your gay now?"

"I'm bi."

He blinked again as he felt the aftershock of the invisible knife slicing through his heart. "I'm sorry she's dead, but do you still care about me?" His voice was drained. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I do, but I still love her more." She raised her head and met his soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he turned around and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Never thought I'd ever get Ozzed." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Where is our daughter?" He didn't want to turn around.

"She's in Alturas, California. I already told Maggie. She said they will be making a expedition."

"I need other coordinates. In case they are not there. Where there other places they mentioned they might relocate too?"

Winter tapped the tips of her talons against the glass while knitting her eyebrows, trying to remember. "All I know is the states, but not the cities."

"Tell me the states, we'll work on the city parts."

"North Dakota and Texas."

"Thank you. I promise I'll find our daughter." He stormed off without turning to face her one last time, or to say goodbye.

She watched until her was out of sight before she slowly sat back down on her bench and cried.

___________________________________________________________________________

Cecilia wanted to watch the sunset. She does not get the oppurtunity often to watch as the burning orange sphere sink below the horizion, leaving behind a wake of pink and lavender.

She hadn't expected to see another person to be staring out one of the castle windows, and she was not familiar with the man. Although all she could see was the back of him. He was tall for a human with a crown of thick dark hair and dressed in a light blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"Aye, I'll be yer friend." the accented voice was familiar to the gargoyle turned human. "I donae know how ye'll be able to help me, but if ye need help I'll give it to ye. Ye think I have to much going on in my life? I am a bit stressed, but if ye can help me relax I'll be greatful."

Cecilia wasn't sure who Jason was talking to. "You want to be my friend? I'm not sure if I can help with stress but I'll try."

Jason nearly jumped as he turned around. "I wasnae talking to ye, I was talking to myself."

She smiled. "I do that sometimes."

"I'm sure a lot of people do. Who are ye?"

"I'm Cecilia. I'm human for only today so Xanatos could be a gargoyle."

"I heard about that. I plan on watching Xanatos attempt to glide after dinner."

"What brings you here?

"Robyn is in town and Christine and I were invited over. I have to tell Robyn she's about to be an aunt again."

Cecilia's smile grew. "Congratulations. Where is Christine?"

"Helping the others with setting the table for dinner. I should go and help."

"Please stay, I want someone to watch the sunset with me." She stepped infront of the window, only taking up half the space to allow Jason to watch the beauty with her.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was good to finally be out of bed, but Xanatos wished he had something else to wear besides his pants he had been wearing for the past few days. He knew he was going have to throw them out. His tail ending in a devilish arrow shaped point and tore a hole through the seat of the pants.

"This is quite and interesting experience," Xanatos said as he approached the edge of the tallest tower. "I might have to do this again sometime."

"Just don't get used to it," Goliath grumped from his left side.

"It will be a rare occasion," Xanatos smirked. "Well I'm ready."

"Then lets get this over with." Goliath grabbed onto Xanatos's arm. "No funny business." He waited until the other gargoyle formed a firm grip before he shifted his weight. "Spread your wings." He watched as the billionair spread his wings to their full span. "Now jump!" He jumped off, taking Xanatos with him.

Fox shook her head. She had watched the whole thing with Brooklyn and Dingo. The Redemption Squad had arrived during the day. Fang and Vahril went to the Labyrinth and Robyn was in another part of the castle with her Jason and Christine. "Interesting relationship you have Janine," Dingo couldn't keep from smiling.

"It's Fox, Harry." She glanced back to where she last saw her husband with Goliath. She heard a not too distant, unXanatos like cheer. "My husband deserves a little bit of fun." She ran her hand through her hair. "Especially after what he went through."

"What we all went through," Brooklyn corrected.

"What we all went through. We still have to find the remainders of their clan."

"Is that why we are here?" Dingo asked.

"Yes and no. There is a creature in the Labyrinth that needs to be returned home and," she stared at Brooklyn and sighed. "There is another gargoyle who just left. He feels he is unworthy of this clan because he was tricked into helping the enemy."

The Australian nodded. "He needs a bit of redemption."

"Exactly."

"What about you guys?"

Brooklyn smiled. "You don't have to worry about us." He paused to watch both Goliath and Xanatos circling back. The yellow gargoyle no longer depending on Goliath to help him. "This clan can take a licking and we keep on ticking."

__

The End


End file.
